Sweet Dream
by amandalynwood
Summary: AU Boromir survives. Katerina is Boromir's mistress who has to deal with Denethor's disapproval and Boromir's arranged marriage to someone else. Primarily a pre-fellowship story. warnings-immediate and frequent LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dream**

_**PROLOGUE**_

In the halls of Minas Tirith, as mistress to the newest Steward of Gondor, she is a welcome member of the new court. Her Lord Boromir is returning from a task for King Ellesar. Strong, ruggedly handsome her beloved Boromir captures her from behind, causing her to squeal in surprise.

He turns her abruptly, lifting her so that she is face to face with him, her feet dangling nearly a foot above the marble floor. He captures her mouth with his silencing her cries with a kiss of desperate, yet subdued passion. She has missed him so, he has been away more than a month.

"My beautiful Katerina," he murmurs into the hollow of her throat. "My sweet "Kat", how much I've missed you my love."

Her arms encircle his neck, glad tears soaking into his tunic at his shoulder.

"Shhh…, my beautiful treasure," he mumbles against her mouth, "Don't cry, my darlin', I have returned to you safe and unharmed…"

His words are spoken with a devil-may-care arrogance, that while infuriating at times such as this one, on other occasions she finds intrinsically endearing. "Tis only that I have missed you very much m'lord."

His grin broadens, laughter dancing in Boromir's emerald gaze. "We shall see, my love, we shall see…"

Boromir drags her into the closest room and bolts the door behind them—He is most impatient. "Lift those skirts, sweet beauty." His voice is husky with desire and she complies with his wishes without question as he rapidly works his laces loose to free his swollen erection. With impatient fingers, he tests and finds her ready for him. He impales with her with one quick thrust, crushing her back against the cold stone wall. Hard, fast and deep, his hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her cries.

"Oh sweet love," he moans into her shoulder as he quickly sends them both soaring to climax….

They straighten their clothes as they struggle to recover. Boromir cradles her to him as she murmurs her love for him against his chest and he gives her his reply. "Aye my treasure and I love you..."

Shortly thereafter they find themselves naked in his bedchambers, his fingers performing a gentle exploration, caressing her again after after a second punishing round of passion. Lost in his touch her mind drifts back over time to remember…

_She will never forget the first time she saw him up close on one of her rare attendances at court. It was several years earlier. The silver trumpets sounded announcing his return and all gathered in the main hall of the palace for the celebration._

_He was Boromir of Gondor, son of the steward, heir--apparent to the rule of Minas Tirith. He was returning from a well won victory and Lord Denethor had demanded every member of court to be present to honor his son's return._

_It was simple fact that when Boromir entered a room he commanded it….taking second place to no one. Men would strand straighter, women's hearts would flutter. He was a warrior, a patriot, a devoted guardian of his people and he was also a man of passion. Although to those whom he did not know he may have seem reserved, aloof and detached; nevertheless he gave his love wholeheartedly to those he deemed worthy_

_Much to her own wonder and joy, she would soon find herself fortunate enough to be one whom he had deemed worthy of his affections. Sadly, she would not meet with Lord Denethor's approval. As daughter of one of the lower nobility while it was true I was a member at court, She seldom found opportunity to attend. Her father wasn't really of noble blood but had been raised in status, a valuable merchant in city, a shrewd trader and businessman, granted a title by Lord Denethor for one reason or another. Her father still had a business to run and she was expected to work for him in the shop._

_And therefore she became the cause of a major rift between Boromir and his father, but they would have the generous heart-felt support of his brother Faramir. We would survive many trials and troubles to reach the point at which they found themselves today…_

He moved over her again, this time taking her sweetly, gently, his lips moving along the line of her throat, his tongue laving her breasts with attention, suckling at her dark rose- colored nipples, biting gently around the hard peaks, sending sensation through her once more. She arched into his caress, revel joyously in each touch, marveling at the intensity of the emotion this man is capable of. He brings her often to tears with the intensity of their mutual passion and she has been honoured to the very depths of her soul that on more than one occasion their passion has moved him to tears as well.

He enters her this time almost reverently, thrusting slowly as they both revel in the sweet burning sensations as he strokes in and out of her. She meets him with all her passion, giving him everything and he returns it to her. Still, even after the first round of intense, almost violent passion, they still find release swiftly, sinking deeper into sensual oblivion. This time he silences her cries of release with his mouth on hers…

**Chapter One**

Katerina was born and raised in Minas Tirith, the youngest living child and only daughter of Gustov, a successful shop keeper. Her mother had died in childbirth from pre-term delivery, the mid-wife had been unavailable and her mother was alone when her time came. She'd hemorrhaged and subsequently bled to death. Born far too soon the premature infant died with her. Katerina was but five years old.

***

They were growing up rapidly and already her two brothers Willem at 17 and Aidyn 19 had joined in with rangers, serving alongside the steward's youngest son Faramir. Katerina's father had until this point counted on her brothers to keep a watchful eye out for their baby sister, but once they were gone Katerina was left to her own devices.

She was twelve or so, and by the time she was thirteen she was far from the innocent girl-child her father believed her to be. She had much more carnal knowledge than her father would have ever believed, and certainly more than most of the well-bred women of the upper nobility knew even after marriage. Being motherless she was very lonely for feminine company and was inquisitive, and she didn't have any female kin and so she had not hesitated to ask questions of some the taverns wenches who were more than happy to answer her questions.

So she had learned much about both the male and female body. These women kindly explained to her what was happening when she had her first woman's time and thought she was going to die and also about getting with child-or not, about maidenhood, what to expect the first time a man took her body and what she was entitled to in return. And couple of them took great pleasure in explaining to me the workings of the male body and the ways to pleasure a man. HER mother was probably spinning in her grave, and her father and brothers would have been horrified.

Katerina had watched the guard of the city come and go from one war or another all her life. Even as a young teenager she had heard the tales of the steward's eldest son, Boromir, who was in his mid-twenties, and his womanizing ways. She'd also heard he was sinfully handsome, and that he always had a soft bedmate to warm him in the night.

On occasion, she had seen the rangers and Faramir as well, although typically it was from a distance. However, it was Faramir who'd rescued Katerina on a certain occasion. Although her brothers and father were acutely inattentive to the changes overcoming her body, some the local lads were not, and had taken a definitive notice in the increasingly feminine curves of Katerina's young body.

On that particular afternoon Katerina was fourteen and walking alone as she did regularly and a trio of lads accosted her, in broad daylight no less, dragging her down a side alley. They were clearly aware that Katerina had spent time with some of the city's less than genteel women. They assumed that if she was seen in the company of whores then she must be one herself. Far from it, if anything Katarina's female friends were adamant that she not end up as they were, she had family to take care of me, she had no need to earn a living in the manner that they did.

Usually there wasn't a lot one girl could do when she's outnumber three to one. However, the women had taught Katerina well how to defend against unwanted advances. And she managed quite handily to dispatch one of them with a quick knee to his groin and he dropped to his knees, and when the second advanced she made a quick grab and twist in the fabric at his crotch. As he went down however the third managed to slip behind Katerina and pinned her arms behind her back. The first one had a fist drawn back to hit her when a strong male voice sounded behind him.

"What goes on here?"

All eyes turned to the steward's son, the newly appointed Captain of the rangers, who spoke again, with even more authority this time, "Let the girl go…"

Katerina's attackers looked as if they would test the command until Captain Faramir was suddenly flanked by at least a half dozen other rangers, all on horseback. The first two simply backed away from her and the one holding Katerina let her go roughly, giving her a forward shove so that she landed on the ground on her hands and knees.

Faramir dismounted coming forward as her attackers took flight down the opposite end of the alley. He stopped before her, extending his hand to her, "Here, let me help you up."

Embarrassed to the core, Katerina took the offered hand, she didn't need to add rudeness to her embarrassment. He tugged on her hand pulling her up, "Your name lass?"

With her eyes still downcast she responded, "Katerina."

"Katerina? Daughter of the merchant Gustov?"

"Yes m'lord."

Faramir looked back at one of his men, "Find Willem or Aidyn, I wish to see one or both immediately."

There was movement around the corner and Katerina wholeheartedly wished for the ground to open and swallow her whole rather than to have to face her two brothers. Yet in matter of no more than a couple of minutes she raised her gaze to both their faces.

Aidyn spoke first, his voice full of concern, "Kat' are you all right, they told us some lads were attacking you?"

"I'm fine Aidyn, no sense in making a fuss, I'd like to go home please."

"Are you sure," questioned Willem, his gray eyes studying his sister's deeply. "What happened, did they hurt you?"

Faramir gave a slight laugh, "From what I saw she was the one doing the hurting. If there had had only been two of them, she was doing just fine, it was having a third one that caused her some problem. If only all my rangers fought with such fervor."

_**Great,**_ Katerina thought, call attention to the fact that she knew how to fight men and win. It certainly wasn't something her brothers or father would approve of. Women were supposed to be weak and helpless, needing guidance and protection, like her mother had done. But Katerina wasn't her mother and she was trying to make her way in an otherwise male household, finding out what she needed to know where she could find it.

Aidyn had heard enough, reaching out to grasp her wrist and pulling her along like a disobedient child, "Come Katerina, let's get you home."

She jerked my hand away from him, "I'm not a baby Aidyn, I can walk by myself."

"Yes, Kat, and look what walking by yourself got you."

"Now Aidyn, she's right," interceded Faramir, "She should be treated like the lovely young lady she is."

"Young lady," snorted Willem, "She's just a little girl."

Faramir looked incredulously at Katerina's two brothers. "You both must be blind, she's not a grown woman yet, but she's well past being a child. _Why do you think she was accosted by those lads?_ It wasn't because they wanted to play, they were interested much more intimate activities. For just a moment look at her like a man, don't look at her as your sister; see what the rest of us see--a lovely lass on the brink of womanhood. Then maybe you'll take seeing to her protection much more seriously."

Katerina wanted to hug Faramir and throttle him at the same time. She appreciated him coming to her defense as it were, but to have him demanding she have increased protection was going to seriously curtail her freedom.

And Katerina wasn't wrong. As soon as they arrived home and their father informed of the afternoon's occurrence Katerina was virtually a prisoner. Kept under her father's close scrutiny, and Gustov had just the way to keep her right under his watchful eye. He put Katerina to work in his shop.

And that is where she spent the next several years…


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

Boromir tightened his embrace of Katerina as she slept peacefully his arms, his body curled around hers. Such a gift she was. He'd never expected to find love, and especially not a love of this magnitude. She was everything to him. While he served Minas Tirith and it's people, his devotion to them complete, she was the reason he fought so hard to win and survive. To the make the world a better place for them all, but especially for her.

She wasn't an everyday sort of woman. She didn't hide who she was or make any excuses. She was a sensual creature through and through and while she made no effort to hide that fact, she didn't flaunt it either. She had never asked anything of him but honesty and affection.

It had taken him seeing her just once for desire to shoot straight through him, one angry conversation with her to know that one or another he would have her. And one solitary kiss to know he'd never get enough of her.

......It was the day he returned home, after his victory against wild men a couple days ride south of Minas Tirith. On the return journey, they also encountered several small parties of orcs, dispatching the foul malicious creatures with righteous fervor. He would not allow them any nearer to the White City

Clearly outnumbering the enemy, they had slaughtered the orcs easily. He had sent riders ahead to his father with messages of their clear victory and imminent return.

He and the men had camped the previous evening along the river, less than two hours from the city, all of them cleaning themselves up before their victorious return. They departed the next morning after a quick breakfast and rode for about an hour as his anticipation grew as they crossed the river and upon cresting the next large rise he saw it. The White Tower of Echthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, the white banners visible even from this distance.

_Home_, he thought proudly. As they drew nearer, maybe halfway across Pellenor, they were spotted by the Tower Guard, and the silver trumpets sounded their return.

After they reentered the city to a resounding welcome, they still had to make their way all the way to the uppermost level of the city. Astride their horses, Boromir and his men towered above the morning crowd in the market square.

Yes he was home, surrounded by the people he and men had sworn to protect. The familiar sights, sounds, and smells of Minas Tirith.

Fruit vendors, butchers selling meat and fish, the smells of freshly baking bread. Vendors selling colorful fabrics, tools, weapons, jewelry, exotic perfumes and almost anything else money could buy. The laughter of children, the barking of dogs; loud voices as buyers and sellers haggled over prices, trying to make the best bargains.

Just up the street, a flash of red caught and held his attention. A young woman was coming out of one of the shops. She wore a red shawl about her narrow shoulders. He'd not seen her before, she was lovely, and he was intrigued. She was petite, her dark hair fell down her back, and she had curves in all the right places. Heat shot straight through him as he imagined what lay beneath her dress.

His attention was drawn away for single moment by a question from one of his men, and when he looked back she had disappeared into the crowd. Damn. There was no time look for her now. His father was expecting him.

The "welcome home" celebration was this afternoon, and Boromir really wished his father would stop doing this every time he won a battle. He really didn't like all the attention, for his father always made him out to be a single-handed victor, when it was really all the hard-fighting men under his command where the ones who deserved the accolades and glory. Good men, brave men who defended the city with their heartfelt patriotism, and shed their life's blood willingly, to keep the people of Minas Tirith and Gondor safe.

But even more than that, these celebrations were costly, and all the frivolous expenses could be put to much better uses. Like putting more strength into the outer defenses, fortifying the stronghold is Osgiliath. The imposing threat from Mordor loomed larger with each passing day. But his father would not listen to him on this matter anymore than he did Boromir's pleas that Denethor treat Faramir better.

It infuriated him at how his father constantly berated and belittled his younger brother's worth. He loved his brother dearly, and Faramir returned his affections. They would eventually be forced to unite against their father for the good of the city.

However, on this particular day he would be grateful for his father's extravagance. The main hall was crowded usual for one of these occasions and the gathering was even spilling out into the upper courtyard. He was deep in conversation with his brother when he once again he caught a flash of familiar red. He turned, surprised to see her again, some distance away conversing with a couple of rangers. He fought the sudden rush of jealousy, utterly baffled by the sense of possession he found himself feeling for a woman he'd not even been introduced to yet.

"That young woman, Faramir, who is she?" he nodded in the dark haired woman's direction.

Faramir turned his gaze to see who Boromir was asking after. "Ah yes," he smiled, no wonder his brother was intrigued. He'd not seen her but a time or two since he'd rescued her years ago, but she was certainly lovely. It was little wonder she'd drawn Boromir's attention. "I do believe that is Katerina, the daughter of the merchant that father gave a title to, Lord Gustov as he is now known. The men beside her are her brothers, Aidyn and Willem. They both serve under my command."

Boromir stared unabashedly, his gaze never leaving her, demanding his brother in no uncertain terms.

"Faramir, I would have an introduction."


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

Faramir led his brother to the woman he wished to meet. "Men," he said, as to not make Boromir's interest overt, his brother was doing that much on his own. "Have you had the honor of meeting my brother?"

Aidyn and Willem made brief courteous bows to their Captain's brother. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, m'lord," offered Aidyn respectfully.

Boromir half-grunted a reply, not coming close to covering his real interest. His gaze wandered Katerina's figure boldly.

Faramir still tried to maintain a casual air to the whole thing, he made a slight bow to Katerina, reaching out to take her hand and kiss it briefly. "Lady Katerina, my dear, you look well, you've grown even lovelier."

She smiled coyly, blushed appropriately, clearly having received instruction on how to behave like the lady she was expected to be now, "You flatter me mi'lord."

"Nonsense, dear girl. But that aside, my brother wishes an introduction. Katerina this is Boromir."

She raised smoky gray eyes to meet Boromir's appraising green gaze. She curtsied, "Mi'lord. I have heard much about you. Tis an honor."

Not wishing to prove himself a completely unmannered fool, for he was well schooled in courtly etiquette, Boromir followed his younger brother's lead, taking her hand, dropping a kiss on the back of it. Her eyes flew to his, and he knew the bolt of lightening had shot through her as well. She drew her hand away as if burned, but no one but Faramir seemed notice the suddenly heated look that passed between them. She was suddenly flustered and made her excuses. "Mi'lords, tis been a pleasure, but my father is expecting me shortly, I really must go."

"Surely you do not go alone." Boromir asked with a pointed glance in the direction of her brothers.

Willem sighed, "Tis my turn."

Boromir gaze was suddenly locked on her eyes as he spoke to her, "Allow me, milady. I would see you safely wherever you need go." He then glanced at her brothers, "With your brothers' consent, of course."

Aidyn raised a brow, finally sensing Boromir's interest his sister was less than casual, and Katerina could do far worse than the Steward's eldest son. He could see no reason to discourage Boromir. He saw no harm in it, especially since he'd seen her show little or no interest in men, and if she did not marry soon she would be too old. He didn't even look to Katerina for an opinion, he chose for her, after all she was just a woman, he knew what was best. "You kind offer is appreciated and accepted."

Katerina smiled sweetly, while noting to kill Aidyn at the first chance, or at least smack him upside the head. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with this man. At least not until she had time to examine the strange new sensations she'd felt when he kissed her hand.

She'd had her hand kissed many times and never had her body reacted in such a fashion. She had an inkling that it was lust, but how was that possible? She'd spent all of maybe two minutes in his presence. How could she feel something like that so quickly?

She had little choice, short of making a scene, and she resigned herself to Boromir's immediate attentions, she would not wish to incur her father's wrath. He took his raised stature very seriously, and would not tolerate any kind gossip that might in some way affect his recently acquired Lordship.

She felt it the lesser of two evils, but soon she would be rethinking that conclusion. Boromir was solicitous in his attentions, and quite gentlemanly, that is, until he was out of sight of everyone else.

His hand at her back became bolder, his fingers moving upward, grazing her ribcage over her dress. She gasped audibly and he smiled to himself, expecting her to be an easy conquest, just like all the rest. He would find out quickly just how mistaken that conclusion was.

Katerina, however turned to face him, "Milord, if you would please not do that again."

"Do what?" he raised his brows, acting the innocent.

"Touch me like that, mi'lord."

"Call me Boromir, my sweet. And to what touch do you refer? This one?" his fingers touched her ribs again. "Or this one?"

His other hand came up cup her face, pressing her back into the shadows, long fingers grazing her cheek before sliding back, tangling into the long brown strands, drawing her closer until his lips hovered just above hers.

Katerina found herself left with little choice, she'd asked him politely to stop but he wasn't listening. "How about this touch....Boromir?" she ground out his name as her knee came up soundly into his groin and he let her go, hissing his pain and putting a hand to the stone wall to keep his feet.

She ducked under his arm moving quickly. "I'll see myself home safely mi'lord."

Boromir was helpless to do anything but watch her go. Still, he smiled despite the pain.

He loved a good challenge….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katerina was furious, slamming the door behind her, swearing under her breath, for her father would be livid if he heard the words coming from her mouth. Swearing alternately at Boromir, and then at her brother Aidyn, and then lastly at herself.

She was going to given Aidyn a piece of her mind when he got home. What had he been thinking? Had he not seen Boromir's interest? Had he no inkling that the man might try something with her?

_The reputed, honorable Boromir?_

Try boorish and rude and assuming. She had told him nicely to stop and he hadn't listened. Instead, he kept forcing himself on her. What did he think she was, a back alley whore? She had never even been properly kissed. She'd never had an opportunity, her father and brothers kept such close watch of her.

_Who did he think he was?_

Just because he was the Steward's son, it didn't give him the right to… to….Her thought trailed off as the phrase got stuck in her head, repeating over and over…._the Steward's son_. The voice inside her head stuttered as if she were speaking out loud. And she… she…she'd kneed him in the….

_Heaven's what had she done?_

She had assaulted the next ruler of Gondor. She had not rebuffed him with a simple slap, she'd done something far worse. She suddenly found herself no longer angry, but terrified of the repercussions of her actions. She was likely to find herself locked away in the dungeons somewhere. The scandal. Her father would disown her before he'd give up his precious title.

She grabbed her shawl and headed for the door, praying she could find her brothers, or maybe Faramir, maybe he would look favorably on her regret. Maybe intercede on her behalf.

She flung open the door, flushed and breathless, running immediately into an immovable human wall. The impact was so great that she rebounded backwards. It was only his quick reflexes that kept her from falling to the floor. She looked up to see who the strong hands belonged to. It was Boromir, his green eyes staring at her intently.

Once she was steady on her feet he released her, arching a brow, "Going somewhere, mi'lady?"

"Yes m'lord. I was coming to find you," Katerina could not hold her gaze to his. He was intimidating the hell out of her. She looked down at floor. "Boromir," she dared his name, glancing quickly up at his face and then back at the floor, "I wish to apologize, I should not have done..." her voice trailed, she was too embarrassed to even speak the words. "Please milord, forgive me. Do not take this out my father or my brothers."

Boromir could see she was terrified, and although it was a tempting thought, to play her unfounded guilt against her, he could not allow her to think he would hold it against her family.

By the Valor, he didn't even hold it against her. He'd never forced a woman and he wasn't about to start now, no matter how badly he wanted her. He'd behaved beyond crudely. She had made herself clear, and he'd gotten what he deserved. Well sort of, but for her to think he'd punish her or her family for his own oafish behavior.

With a gentleness that stunned Katerina he reached out and cupped her chin with his hand, tilting her gaze to meet his, "Hush lass, you have nothing to worry yourself over. It is I who should be apologizing to you."

Tears of relief slipped from Katerina's eyes, and he reached up to gently wipe them away. Katerina's voice was tremulous, "I wish to offer my apology anyway."

"If it will ease your worry, I will accept it, but only if you accept mine as well."

"Thank you milord."

"Boromir," he corrected. She attempted to smile.

"Aye, Boromir, I hope you don't think I go around…well you know." She cast her gaze away from him again.

"Katerina, you were defending yourself. We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. What do you say we forget what just happened and start over?"

Katerina eyed him cautiously for a few moments, considering his request. His apology seemed sincere enough. She stared into his green eyes, suddenly taken by an urge to reach out and push the stray strands of blonde hair that had fallen across his forehead back from his face.

"I think I can do that, milord—I mean, Boromir," she stammered catching herself not wishing him to correct her again.

He smiled down at her, and she nearly melted where she stood. "May I call on you tomorrow?"

"I would find that acceptable." She returned his smile, finding this pace much more suitable, and him much more like what she'd heard about him.

Taking her hand like he'd done back at the celebration he kissed it again, his hand clinging to hers for a few more moments than absolutely necessary. "Until tomorrow then Katerina."

She nodded, and watched him depart. As tiny butterflies of anticipation flitted through her belly, she whispered to herself, "Until tomorrow, milord."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

They were out in Pellenor Fields on horseback, a short distance from the main gates of Minas Tirith. Katerina laughed out loud at Boromir, he was at his charming best and he had opened up a whole new world to her. He'd arrived shortly after noon, dressed casually, just breeches and a tunic with just his sword at his side, no heavy armor or chain mail.

In trying to discover their common likes and dislikes, trying to get to know each other, Boromir discovered that she'd never been riding, never even been on a horse. The fact was startling given that both her brothers were rangers. He decided on a plan of action to rectify such a gaping lack in her education.

The first stop was the stables where he chose a gentle mare, and gave Katerina her first riding lesson.

He was delighted by her progress; she was a natural, quickly at ease on horseback. In fact, he was so pleased that he told her that after a few more lessons he'd arrange it so she could ride everyday if she chose, with or without him. He reveled in the delighted sparkle in her eyes and hoped he was at least partially the cause.

He had been careful to forewarn her that she might be sore after her first day of riding and if so she couldn't blame him, for he tried to end the lesson much earlier, and she had begged him to let her ride a bit longer. It was almost dusk before he was finally able to persuade her to call it a day. She kept begging him so sweetly for more time, and Boromir was certain that she was going to absolutely hate him tomorrow, but he had warned her, so she would have no one to blame but herself.

They finally made it back to the stables and he extended his arms up to help her dismount. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as he lowered her toward the ground, holding her a bit closer than strictly necessary under the circumstances.

As her body slid down his, their gazes met and by the time her feet touched the straw floor, his lips were brushing gently across hers. She offered no resistance and he deepened his kiss. He teased her lips with his tongue, a feather soft flicker as he traced her lips, and she sighed, and by natural course he pressed inside as her lips parted to receive him. His exploration was gentle, non-threatening as he pressed forward to draw her response.

She was fascinated by the feelings his kiss invoked, intrigued by the taste of him, and strange sensations flooded her, gathering in her belly. She pulled back from him a look of dazed wonder on her face. Her confusion was evident, as she reached up to caress his face with her fingers.

Boromir's hands slid through the long dark strands of Katerina's hair, as he lowered his mouth to hers again, He kissed her more deeply, his tongue exploring further, and she tentatively brought her tongue into play as well, teasing him back until they were both out of breath, "Ah lass, you taste divine."

"So do you," she whispered breathlessly, her face flushed and he wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment or passion. He didn't want to repeat yesterday's mistake, despite his rock hard erection. He was going to make absolutely sure she knew exactly what she was doing when he made love to her for the first time. So he reluctantly let her go on his own.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek, "C'mon love, you must tired, and I know I'm starving, so you must be." He put his arm behind her back resting gently at her waist, nudging her in the direction of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

Over the next several weeks Boromir's slow seduction of Katerina was gaining ground, they'd progressed gradually from soft stolen kisses mingling with stirrings of passion to much bolder caresses by the Captain of Gondor. They took frequent afternoon outings on horseback, or they would spend afternoons in the palace courtyards. Each time, Boromir leaving Katerina breathless and wanting more.

Unnoticed by them, several people had taken an acute interest in the budding romance. Faramir was delighted; for once his brother was having to earn his way into a woman's affection. He was glad Katerina had not capitulated and fallen into his brother's bed right away.

It was a good thing for his brother to learn that there was more to women than just the pleasure than could be found between up tossed skirts and spread legs. His brother was falling in love, and Faramir knew he couldn't have chosen better.

Beneath all her delicate beauty, Katerina had a fighting spirit; she would provide challenge for Boromir. He would never be able put anything over on her. Faramir felt her to be a most suitable match to his brother's often overbearing temperament.

Several ladies of the court seethed in silent rage, many of them having expended much time and effort in their attempts to garner the attention this _"Katerina"_ woman was receiving from Boromir with almost no effort at all. Many of them had high aspirations and as far aspirations went, in Minas Tirith, Boromir and Faramir were as good as it got.

She was a usurper, not of rank, she was not his equal and therefore it was offensive to them that Boromir's interest was so blatantly clear. They took it as a personal affront and held Katerina responsible. They often mused aloud that she must be very good in bed to have held the Captain's interest for so long. Katerina would have been most distressed if she knew what was being said about her.

Then there was Denethor, he allowed that she was a pretty little thing, charming even, so he could understand Boromir's physical interest. However, he was not pleased with the amount of public attention his son was bestowing on this woman. She was not suitable for marriage to his son, and he was expecting Boromir to produce an heir sometime in the near future. In fact, he was in the midst of negotiations for a treaty and a marriage contract was to be part of the bargain. He'd not consulted Boromir on this, there was no need, and his son would do as he was told, like he always had.

Denethor knew he had to act soon, before his son's absolute sense of honor ended up with him married to this Katerina woman because she had trapped him with a child. Gondor needed this treaty. Boromir would just have to get over her.

Denethor just needed to find the right excuse to cut Katerina from his son's life.

****

Boromir had backed Katerina up against the corridor wall, the smooth stone cool against her shoulders, his kisses trailing down her throat, her shoulders bared as he pushed the shoulders of the dress lower, her cleavage nearly spilling from the top of the dress. Somehow amidst all the swirling sensations he awakened in her, reason floated to the surface. "Boromir, please milord, not here in the corridor."

He noted she'd not refused, merely asking for a change of location. He could do that, he didn't really want their first time to be rushed against a wall anyway.

"Then come with me, my love, I can assure you our privacy." He set her dress back to rights and led her along the corridor, then upstairs to his bedchamber in the tower. He closed the door behind him, and slid the bolt home, assuring their privacy.

He turned to face her, his green eyes intent and heated, searching the smoky gray depths of Katerina's eyes. She smiled at him nervously, and he returned it reassuringly. He knew she was a little scared and he intended to make love to her with the utmost gentleness.

She took his hand in hers, looking down at it, stroking the back of it with her fingers as she carefully considered her next words. Still holding his hand, she brought her gaze to his again, "Milord, do you love me?"

There was no hesitation, no second thought, as Boromir stared back into the eyes of this intoxicating creature. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Aye sweet Kat, that I do. More than I ever thought possible."

She pulled her hand away and turned away from him, taking a couple of steps before she turned back to face him, "That is good to know, Boromir, for I love you as well."

He took a step toward her, and she put up her hand to stop him. "No, stay there."

He stopped where he stood, watching with open fascination as she unbound the long braid, and her dark hair fell almost to her hips.

One piece at a time she shed her clothing, and Boromir could not take his eyes from her, blood rushed through his veins pooling in his groin, his manhood swelling heavily. How could a woman be so beautiful? And not just any woman. _This woman_. She'd held him enthralled from the first moment he'd seen her.

Now that she stood there naked before him, he saw not the lush body, but her courage, for she was not just baring her body to him, but her soul as well. He could see it in her eyes and her soul was just as beautiful as the rest of her. "Beautiful," he breathed when he managed to find his voice.

"Then I meet with milord's approval," she asked him, the love he saw in her eyes filling him with a warmth he'd never known before.

"Aye, very much so and much, much more, my love." Again he took a step toward her and again she held up her hand. "What now love?"

He'd apparently had said the right things, for she was clearly gaining confidence in her nudity. "Should you not remove your clothing as well?"

Boromir grinned; when the hell had he lost control of this seduction? And exactly who was seducing who? Suddenly he realized it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was joining with the woman he loved.

His gaze locked with Katerina's, and piece by piece he removed his clothing as well.

As the final piece of clothing hit the floor, Katerina's gaze traveled up and down the length of his body, taking in every detail. The girls at the tavern had been quite accurate in her education. Her gaze lingered there for a few moments before coming back up to his face. Boromir's face. Boromir, the man she loved with everything she had in her.

"Well, milord," she said with an inviting smile, _"What are you waiting for?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter Seven~**

She was the most beautiful thing Boromir had ever seen, standing the few feet aay from him, her voice was utter seduction. "Well milord what are you waiting for?"

The invitation was irresistible. Closing the distance between them, pulling her body against his, their naked bodies melding together in sensual perfection. Skin to skin, he lowered his head his to hers, his voice a hoarse whisper, "My sweet, sweet beauty, do you know how much I've wanted this, wanted you?"

His mouth trailed kisses down her throat and along her shoulder, and she moaned in pleasure. Her voice was lusty, even sinful, the sensual creature lurking inside her begging for freedom. "I have some idea." she whispered.

He didn't think so, he'd thought of nothing but this for almost two months, and he knew without a doubt the reality of it was going to exceed his wildest dreams. His mouth quickly covering hers, as he lifted her lithe body in his strong arms, depositing her on the bed. He moved onto the bed, lying down beside her.

His hands began to move over her, slowly caressing, teasing her gently, her nipples peaked with increasing arousal, another sensual whimper escaping her as she gave herself fully to his detailed exploration. His hands tangled into her hair holding her still as his tongue delved deeply into her mouth, with intensifying passion, rapidly leaving behind the gentleness he'd originally intended. She met his passion eagerly, without any visible fear. Her body arching beneath his, her tongue willfully tangling with his, inviting him to do more.

He set her passion spinning, sensations swirling deep to her core. He shifted them so they were on their sides face to face, meeting her gaze momentarily before he returned to his calculated exploration of her.

His hand went to her nape, holding her still again as he worked his way across the skin on her shoulder, nipping, nibbling, teasing and tasting as he worked his way downward.

She was already gasping for breath, _What was Boromir doing to her?_ She never wanted him to stop.

_More of this, she had to have more_, the thought was dancing in her head. She nearly arched off the bed when he reached her breasts, suckling the hard peaks as she squirmed with anticipation with each new touch, each previously unknown delight.

The sensations settled deeper inside her, and yet she felt she was spirally upward to some unknown peak. The trail he was leaving behind with his mouth and stroking tongue was setting her body on fire. Instinctively her hands tangled into his hair as she began to softly chant his name, "Oh Boromir…. Boromir…." Her mind unable to put together any thoughts other than what her lover was doing to her body.

Boromir's hand moved lower, grazing the patch of dark curls, his fingers seeking her moist heat, he found the moisture flowing generously, stroking softly across the wet folds. He whispered his encouragement, "Oh that's it, my love. I want you ready for me."

He slid a single finger into her moist depths, and at the precise moment his finger met the resistance he heard her whimper in discomfort. He withdrew his finger, his sense of possession was complete. She had known no other man, her virginity still intact. And if he had his way she would know no other man but him. He prayed he never gave her cause to regret her choice today, but would he would make absolutely sure before he went any further.

"Katerina, my sweet, look at me," her gaze met his. "Are you sure, love? Once done we cannot go back. We cannot undo this."

"I am well aware of that milord, and I know there is to be a bit of pain, but that it will pass. The girls told me it would be most pleasurable afterwards. Thus far, everything they told me has held true."

_Girls, what girls?_ Boromir wondered, then pushed the thought away, that was a discussion for another time. The only thing that mattered was that she clearly understood what was to happen and was still willing. Then there was nothing to do but to proceed. He asked one final time, "Then you have no doubts?"

"None at all milord."

He moved back up her body to kiss her tenderly, kissing her mouth again he started there moving down her body again, sending her spiraling upward again. Down across her breast, bringing the nipples to pebbled hard peaks. Then he continued again, Boromir moved lower and Katerina was pretty sure what he was going to do.

They had told her about this as well, and she had guessed right but nothing had prepared her for the feeling of his tongue between her thighs, taunting her, and she was startled by the intense sensations that flowed through her. Her fingers curled into his hair and she cried out his name, over and over again. Her very first orgasm swept through her body as she arched her hips to meet his questing tongue as it teased her clitoris. Raising up so he could see her face, he watch for a few moments as the climax rushed through her body.

Boromir nudged her thighs a little wider for better access and once again gently slid a single finger into the pristine passage, feeling the moisture that surrounded his finger. He inserted a second, still watching her face for any sign of discomfort or pain, but she was still lost in sensations from her climax, he could feel the lingering spasms around his probing fingers. "More, my love?" he asked, his voice heavy with his own desire. All Katerina could manage was an affirmative nod.

He moved up her body again, then nudged her legs even wider apart, "Open up for me, love." He positioned himself between her thighs, reaching up to stroke her cheek making sure he had her full attention.

Katerina nodded, still riding the last fading waves of the orgasm. Her heart pounding and her breathing ragged. Boromir grasped both her hands in both of his above her head. His fingers entwined with hers, his mouth on hers, trying distract her as he entered her, gently pushing forward until he met the resistance, he pulled back and entered again, in short careful thrusts as far he could several times as she soon accommodated him that far with no problem at all.

Boromir hesitated, but Katerina was clearly aching for something more, and instinctively she thrust her hips upward toward his invasion—and at this point it was all the consent he needed. Boromir pulled back, and then gave one hard thrust past the barrier, and she was filled with the entire length of him.

He captured her startled cry in a deep kiss, not moving anything but his mouth against hers as her body stiffened at the sharp pain. She was so tight and she felt so right around him. Boromir realized the pain had faded as he felt her relax beneath him. He nudged her legs up around his hips, the only guidance he had to give her and then he began to thrust slowly into her until she finally found his rhythm and began meet his thrusts with a rhythm of her own.

She began murmuring his name again as the second orgasm came quickly on the heels of the first one. He'd wanted her so badly for too long, and it didn't take him long to find his release as the waves of her second climax clenched around him. He withdrew from her body, pulling her close, her head resting on his shoulder as she curled her body around his and they drifted off to sleep together....


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; ****warning lemon ahead **

**~CHAPTER EIGHT~**

Several weeks passed and Denethor wasn't blind, and one would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to be aware of the fact that Boromir had installed Katerina in his chamber. There was no mistake; it was a simple, well-known fact that his son was blatantly bedding the young woman on a daily basis.

He had no choice, and stepped up his plans. He had to be rid of her, but he needed to find grounds, and he was quite certain he'd come up with them. One of his spies had reported that Katerina had been seen on more than one occasion in the company of some the city's harlots. He allowed only one conclusion; Katerina was a common whore. Therefore, it was his duty to see to it that she was removed permanently from the palace and more importantly, she had to be removed from his son's life.

He had just men to take of this, but they were off on another task. Upon their return he would assure the treaty, for with Katerina out of the way, Boromir would have no impediment to the arranged marriage.

***

Several days later, Katerina was hard at work behind the counter in her father's shop. Standing on a small wood crate she was attempting to dust some of the higher shelves. She had an armload of books that she was going to dust off, and she was so intent on her work that she didn't hear the door to the shop open and close. She was completely unaware of the man stealing up behind her.

His strong arms came about her waist and she shrieked in surprise. It was fortunate that the man maintained his firm hold for she had been thrown off balance and her feet came off the crate. Her back slammed into his chest and the stack of books she'd been holding tumbled into a disorganized heap on the floor.

The deep familiar voice offered immediate apology, "Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you."

Katerina turned in the embrace to glare up at him. Depositing her fist in his upper arm she blasted him. "Damn you, Boromir, you nearly frightened the life out of me."

He smiled, looking suitably chagrined. "Like I just said, I'm sorry love."

Katerina was still furious but only until her eyes locked on his. Staring up into his smiling green gaze her fury faded to nothingness. She had not been able to resist him from almost the first time she'd seen him. His apology seemed sincere enough. To hell with her anger, she loved him too much to stay angry with him. With a resigned sigh she teased, "I guess I can let it go, but just this once."

"It's your fault you know," he taunted her back.

Katerina looked startled and properly irritated, however his next words melted every ounce of her displeasure. "What else was I supposed to do dearest, you are so beautiful I simply couldn't resist."

Damn him, his arms around her waist felt wonderful and he was absolutely oozing charm. With baiting words she surrendered, "Irresistible am I? Prove it."

She might as well be offering cream to a cat. Boromir pounced on her invitation with the ardor of a starving man. His mouth captured hers in a fierce devouring kiss.

Allowing him to draw her closer, Katerina's arms encircled his neck, as he overwhelmed her senses. Drawing back from the kiss Boromir whispered huskily, I want you."

Delight sparkled in her eyes as she laughed lightly, "I know." Katerina tried to step out of Boromir's embrace. "I guess I could close up for the noon break a little early and we could go.

Boromir held her fast in his arms. "You don't understand my sweet one, I want you right now."

Katerina gasped, her eyes going wide, shocked by his suggestion. "Are you crazy? My father could return at any moment. What if a customer comes in?"

It was that question that gained her release. Katerina thought Boromir was going to see reason. However, she was certainly surprised when he stepped back to the door and slid the iron bolt into place. With a look of intense lust he met her gaze, "You were saying, milady?" moving toward her again.

However, instead of stopping beside her he merely grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along behind him through a curtained doorway which led to the back room.

He pushed her up against the wall, pushing her skirt upward, loosening his laces. He stripped her undergarments down her legs and freed his swelling cock, his hands cupped her breasts over her dress, his mouth raining passionate kisses along the line of her throat. She moaned approvingly at his caresses and Boromir was even further inflamed. He thrust upward into her again and again leaving her gasping at the fullness as he propelled them both rapidly toward climax as once again they became one….

***

They walked along hand in hand back toward the citadel, and Katerina was not pleased with the information Boromir was imparting. He was going to be leaving again, for at least a fortnight this time, there were more skirmishes to the North, and fresh waves of orcs were threatening Osgiliath. Faramir and his rangers were to the southwest, fighting off small bands of wild men spilling into Gondor from Rohan. Between Sauron and Saruman, Minas Tirith was feeling the threat from both directions.

Three days later as Boromir kissed her farewell, wiping fat tears from her cheeks neither of them had any idea that the greatest threat to either of them was in Minas Tirith itself.


	9. Chapter 9

**~CHAPTER NINE~  
**

He would arrive in Minas Tirith tomorrow, and he'd had the same dream the last three nights running. It could not be mere coincidence. What exactly did it mean? A sense of foreboding was creeping through his consciousness...

_His bedchamber in Minas Tirith. He was sitting upright in the middle of his bed and she stood in the middle of the room, an absolute vision of loveliness, his fondest wish. _

_  
Katerina. _

_Her dark brown hair fell like a seductive veil around her slender shoulders, her body's delicious curves barely disguised by the thin white nightdress she wore. His gaze feasted on her as she slowly came to him. She sat down beside him, and he held his breath extending his hand to touch the beautiful, familiar face, his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek. She leaned forward to kiss him and as his lips met hers she vanished._

He would abruptly awaken, hard and aching for her. Something was terribly wrong he could feel it. He left alone at first light; the others would follow on later. His heart was too worried to wait any longer.

He'd ridden through gates around mid-morning, heading straight to the palace, to his chambers, seeking her and finding no one there. Yet all her things were still there, her clothes, the heavy cloak he'd given to her to ward off the coming autumn chill and the winter winds.

He called out for her, again and again. His sense of foreboding grew, for the room looked abandoned. Maybe she was in the courtyard or walking in the gardens. He left the chamber and ran into one of the chambermaids.

"Beldawyn, have seen you milady Katerina? Do you know where I may find her?"

"No one has seen her, milord, not for three days time, she left for the market, she was to visit her with her father a while, and she never returned."

He was no longer anxious, he was desperate. He headed straightaway to find Gustov. The man was of no assistance. The man had no knowledge of his daughter's whereabouts and had no inkling that she was even missing. When Boromir left, the older man was sunk deep in worry about his daughter's fate. Then Boromir ran into Faramir, who had returned recently as well. His brother knew no more than anyone else.

For a change his father had come down from the Citadel to greet the victorious guard. His father moved among the men laughing and smiling, and there was little doubt to the brothers that something was not right.

As his father drew closer, Boromir began to have a sinking feeling, but he would not credit it, even though he could not shake his suspicions. He stood back, and watched his father moving his directon. When he came within arm's reach, with Faramir following behind him, Boromir pulled his father through one of the archways for a more private word.

He had no kind greeting for his father, instead making his accusation. "Where is she, Father? Katerina would not leave me like this, she promised she would wait in the palace for me to return. Beldawyn said she has not seen her in three days."

Denethor made no denial, instead he confirmed his son's worst suspicions. "I will not allow you to shame this house Boromir, not over a woman, especially not that one. She was unworthy of you. I arranged for her to be sent away."

Boromir's expression was one of shock and despair. Absolutely stunned by his father's betrayal. "Father how could you…"

"For crying out loud Boromir, she's just a whore…a bit higher ranking than most, but a whore nonetheless." Denethor sneered.

Boromir's face became a mask of anger, never for a moment doubting Katerina's fidelity to him, furious though beyond reason at his father. "I would have proof of this. I want names and witnesses. How many, Father?" he demanded, confident there would be none.

Denethor frowned, clearly puzzled by his son's outrage, "How many what?"

"You accuse her of whoring, I would have it proved Father. How many men did she take to bed in my chamber?"

"None that I saw, but what difference does that make, it doesn't change what she is.."

"No it doesn't, and what she is," his glare at his father taking on an almost murderous gleam, "is the woman I love. Not that it's any of your affair, but she is no whore. She was still a maiden when I first bedded her. My sheets were well-soiled with her virgin blood."

Denethor appeared surprised by Boromir's comment, and then seemed to shift uncomfortably, but it was too late for second thoughts, and what was done was done. And given the caliber of the men he'd given the task to, even had she not been sullied goods before, she would certainly be unsuitable now.

He collected his thoughts and then looked his son directly in the eye, and he lied.

"Calm yourself son, I assure you she is well…"

Boromir was not fooled, he might have been, if not for the recurrent dream, clearly it had been a vision of warning and she was gone like in his dream, the dream having occurred the first day of her disappearance.

"I don't believe you. I swear to you Father, if ill has befallen her I will never speak to you again."

Boromir glanced at Faramir who'd remained silent the entire conversation "I'm going after her, will you join me?'

With a furious glance at their father, his expression almost angry enough to rival Boromir's, Faramir nodded, his own eyes shimmering with tears for what might have already befallen the beautiful lass his brother loved so dearly for Faramir held a great brotherly affection for her. "I would do nothing less, my brother. Let us go with all haste. I swear I did not know, or I would have been looking for her already."

Denethor sputtered at the retreating backs of both his sons, "But what of the defense of the city? What of your duties to Minas Tirith?"

Boromir paused to look back at his father, coming back to him, meeting his gaze with barely contained contempt, "I'm sure the city will do all right in my absence. You speak to me of shaming our house."

_**"What about you, Father?**_ What of your duty to keep safe our people? That includes Katerina. _**What of your duty to her?**_ She was under my protection and by that token she should have been under yours as well. She has done nothing wrong and I will have her back. As far as the defense of the city, you are Steward of Gondor, not I. You have a vast army at your disposal; take care of it yourself. Come Faramir, we have no time to spare."

Once away from his father, Boromir ran a shaking hand through his hair, pushing what he felt for Katerina as far away as he could, he could not let emotion get in the way of what needed to be done, even though that was what was driving him.

Somehow, despite the storm of emotions he managed to issue orders for supplies and the readying of horses. He prayed over and that he found her in time.

On a last minute impulse, thinking of Katerina's comfort, he returned to his chamber, grabbing the cloak and a dress for her, for she clearly had taken nothing with her, trying with all the love he had for her to pad the hope that he would find her safe and that she would need what he brought her. No matter what he tried, he couldn't deny what he felt for her, and how lost he would be if anything happened to her.

Protecting her was his responsibility, and he'd thought her safe enough. But she was gone and he didn't have a clue where to start looking. But there was no time to lose.

He was going on the assumption that given his father's lack of regard for Katerina that he'd probably paid cheap mercenaries to take her away, maybe even sell her across the sea. Shortly after noon, after some investigation by Faramir, they headed out in what they believed be to the right direction. Tracking them, should be easy enough but he worried even more about the increasing number of orcs hiding out in the surrounding mountains and forests.

_**If Boromir only knew just how right his assumption was…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

Katerina was terrified, _would she ever see Boromir again?_ Would anyone come for her? Who was responsible for this? Who despised her enough to want her out of the way? Whoever it was, they had paid well for there were five men in the group that had slipped from an alley to kidnap her from the open marketplace. She was afraid of what they intended to with her, and wondered again—where were they taking her?

Her greatest fear however, was the man with whom she was being forced to ride. She was astride with him behind her. She was gagged, and her hands were bound tightly behind her, and they alternated back and forth between numbness and pain. She was powerless against the huge hand that roamed her body freely, touching her whenever and wherever he pleased.

If all that weren't enough, in addition to the unwelcome manhandling, she had also come to the inescapable conclusion that that the man must have an aversion to bathing. The rank odor of sweat and filth was making her nauseous, and the awful smell burned her nose, although it was being closely rivaled by his foul breath that was hot against her neck.

There was no escaping either odor without the risk of falling. And she had little doubt that her tormentor would simply allow her to fall. She suddenly stiffened against him as his hand made another journey up her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain she knew was coming, the anticipation almost worse than the physical pain. As expected it did come, his hand closing again around her breast, pinching and bruising her. Again, she struggled uselessly against his assault. Once again drawing the rumbling cruel laughter from deep in his throat, but to Katerina's surprise the abuse stopped only moments after it began.

She opened her eyes to find her relief was only temporary, as he had devised a clever new torment for her. His hand moved downward and once more she went rigid, fresh horror shooting through Katerina at this newest violation.

Her gaze followed his hand as he drew the hem of the skirt up past her knees, mortified as his rough hand grazed over her soft skin. With agonizing slowness he moved the torturing fingers up her leg, toward her inner thigh. She struggled against him, her garbled protest escaping past the gag.

He laughed at her again, this time loud enough to draw the attentions of his companions, who laughed and taunted her as well. He continued this torture for what seemed like an eternity before he finally allowed her skirt to drop again.

She had sworn not to cry anymore, but the hot tears accumulated in her eyes anyway and spilled down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to give him the satisfaction for he clearly took pleasure in her fear and humiliation. It was bad enough that she had to put up with his molesting hands, but he was now putting her on display for their entertainment and the humiliation was almost more than she could bear.

***

Mercenaries was a generous term for the scum that Denethor had tasked with Katerina's removal from Minas Tirith. The one in charge decided she would bring a generous price at auction. Wealthy men would pay handsomely for a pleasure slave as lovely as this one. For that reason he had not let his men have their way with her. He wanted her to be unblemished when they reached the markets.

So he took his pleasure in her torment, while not actually defiling her. Her whimpers of fear and humiliation were almost enough alone to bring him off. He would continue to work on her, the more submissive she was the greater the price she'd bring. Still in the back of his mind, he played with the thought of having her just once before he sold her. Yes, he would do that, it was only right that he test her submissiveness before he sold her, but it wasn't an option with the other men around, they would want their share as well. So for now he would just make do with tormenting her.

***

The brothers had gotten lucky, the trail easy enough to follow, they weren't moving rapidly or even trying to hide their course. Clearly since they were doing his father's bidding it would not occur to them that anyone would follow.

Riding hard, Boromir and Faramir caught up with them in just 3 days time. Cautiously, silently, they stalked the camp, assessing their chances against five other men. Boromir's desperate gaze scanned the camp for her.

Faramir's hand came to his shoulder, pointing a different direction and Boromir's sighed softly in relief. Katerina, beneath a tree to the right—bound, gagged, bedraggled and dirty—seemingly uninjured.

Boromir's usually steadfast composure, what little he had at the moment remained intact until one of the men made a move in Katerina's direction. His body tensed and his hand moved instinctively to his sword. The bastard was huge, towering above Katerina, his smile cruel and taunting as he squatted before her, cupping her chin in his massive hand, forcing her to look up at him.

Katerina met the man's gaze for only a few seconds before looking away. With a resounding laugh, he grabbed the sleeve of her dress, pulling with a steady unrelenting pressure. Despite the distance, Boromir heard the sound of rending fabric, followed snickers and taunting remarks from the other men. The large hand caressed Katerina's now bare left shoulder.

Boromir was fighting a losing battle with desperation, struggling to hold back as he watched the panic that fell across her face, and when he realized she was crying his self-control shattered. He wanted her safe in his arms. She was clearly terrified and he could only wonder what had she endured already?_ Had she suffered what he feared most? _Uncontrollable rage overcame him.

For the first time in Faramir's life, he almost saw his brother make a potentially fatal error in judgment. Boromir's eyes were fastened on Katerina, and he took a step in her direction. Boromir was startled to find his path blocked by Faramir, who brought his hands to his brother's shoulders, physically holding him back. "Get out of my way!" he hissed at his younger brother. Boromir tried again to move past Faramir.

Faramir held fast, refusing to yield to his demand, speaking in a harsh whisper, "No Boromir, not yet! I don't like it either, but for the moment, she is okay. You know as well as I that we need to wait until dark. If you go charging in there now all hot-headed, you're going to all of us killed."

Boromir didn't want to listen to reason, all he wanted was her out of there. Faramir continued to maintain the firm grip on Boromir's shoulders, saying the words again. "We must wait."

Faramir's words of reason finally penetrated the fog of rage and desperate frustration swimming in front of Boromir. He looked away from Katerina, to meet Faramir's intense gaze. His hand dropped from his sword and Faramir released his grip on Boromir's shoulders. Boromir's gaze shot straight back to Katerina, and Faramir's hand once again came up to hold him back.

His gaze locked on the woman he had come here for, Boromir yielded to his brother's common sense, and echoed, "We will wait."

He regained some of his earlier composure, but the unbound fury still raged in his eyes as he made his vow.

**_"That bastard is a dead man."_**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

Katerina was exhausted, but sleep refused to come. She was still so scared. She swore at her captors again.

If only they had bound her hands in front of her, she might have been able to reach the small dagger she kept hidden in her boot. It was the one Boromir had given to her when she was still determined to come and go throughout the White City unescorted. With her arms bound to her back, she could no more than wait for whatever Fate had planned for her.

A movement on the other side of the fire drew her gaze, one of her captors stood, slipping out of the camp, probably to relieve himself. She thought it strange when he never returned.

She heard a gentle rustling sound just behind her, and then softly whispered words from a familiar voice. Faramir eased out from the darkness and cut the tight bonds from her wrists as he whispered the plan to her. With her hands free at last, Katerina snatched the filthy gag from her mouth, drawing the first truly deep breath she had taken in days.

Faramir went a step further by cutting the offensive piece of fabric from around her neck. He finished by cutting the ropes binding her ankles, then stood and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. Unfortunately, there was an unforeseen flaw in their plan. No one had taken into consideration that her legs might be numb. Her legs collapsed beneath her and to their dismay she landed on a dead branch that cracked loudly.

"Damnation" Faramir swore, as the remaining four men on the opposite side of the fire sat bolt upright and started scrambling for weapons. Faramir acted with all haste, pulling her again to her feet and shoving her behind him, drawing his sword, his tone commanding her, "Boromir is behind us! Run!"

Through sheer force of will, Katerina compelled her legs to move. They had come for her; she wasn't about to let the opportunity to escape go to waste. She wasn't going to let them capture her again. She knew she would prefer to die rather than let that hulking brute put his hands on her again.

As the brothers had hoped, two of the mercenaries took off in a dead run after Katerina, leaving Faramir to face two men in the firelight.

The ones chasing Katerina fell right into their trap. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Boromir held a commanding advantage in this. Her pursuers had no idea he was there. The darkness before her hid him, but she was certain that the firelight would give him a pretty good view of them.

Katerina moved quickly darting in and out around the trees in the direction Faramir had indicated. Then she heard the voice. Boromir. She was unclear of its direction but his words were music to her ears. "Keep going, my love, do not slow down. We have this in hand."

The man immediately behind her stood no chance and she knew it. She'd only taken a few more steps and heard the surprised gasp of the man right behind her when Boromir's sword found its mark. She kept running, not wasting a moment of precious time looking back.

******

Although outnumbered two to one, Faramir was actually quite confident—for several reasons—these men weren't soldiers, were poorly armed and better yet still half asleep. He was thinking, that taking out these bastards should prove quite easy,

When the first man lunged at him, Faramir simply retreated a single step and the clumsy bastard stumbled past him, and ended up sprawled on the ground belly down, his weapon flying into nearby shrubs. The second one was either more agile or more awake, but clearly didn't know the first thing about wielding a sword for Faramir easily deflected the blow and disarmed him at the same time. With one quick thrust, Faramir ended the man's life.

The first man having recovered his weapon came at Faramir from behind. Although he'd been expecting as much, it still caught Faramir far enough off balance that this time it was his own sword which flew out into the darkness.

Both men ended up on the ground and still Faramir commanded the advantage for he was larger than his opponent. Before the other man could regain his feet, Faramir's fist squarely impacted the man's jaw, this time the man finding himself sprawled on the ground again, although on his back this time.

The mercenary's injured pride resulted in a quick scramble back to his feet and with his sword in hand, he charged at Faramir again. Unarmed now, Faramir countered the attack by diving headlong into the man's lower body. The pair of them flew backwards from the power behind Faramir's attack, impacting a tree with a sickening thud, accompanied by the clear sound of shattering bones as the mercenaries body broke between Faramir and the tree.

Faramir scrambled to his feet again, and took a few moments to assure himself that both men were dead, quickly found his sword, and took off in search of his brother and Katerina. This would not be over until all of them were safe.

******

Katerina continued to run, never letting her pace slacken. She knew the footfalls she could hear closing in on her were the ones she feared most. She simply could not bear the thought of him ever touching her again.

She was so far from the fire now, and it was becoming more difficult to see. The trees were so thick now that very little moonlight filtered through. Where to step was becoming increasingly difficult for her. She tripped, the hem of her skirt tangling in the branches of a fallen tree. Desperately, she tugged but it wouldn't pull free, the dead limb was stubbornly clinging to it's prize. She pulled the dagger from her boot and cut her skirt loose.

Despite the darkness surrounding her, her clothing was light enough and it was like a beacon and her fall had cost her very precious time. She could actually smell his approach, the familiar odor of him again assaulting her senses. She took a quick glance at the dagger in her hand. Did she dare risk it? No, she couldn't let him get that close to her again.

She turned to flee again, but he was already upon her. She managed only a few steps before he caught up with her. Reaching out he grabbed a fistful of dark hair, and he jerked back so hard that Katerina ended up flat of her back at his feet.

Cruel laughter rang out as he stared down at her. "You thought to escape me?"

Tears of pain swelled in Katerina's eyes, her fear increasing by the moment. _**Where was Boromir?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12 ~**

_**Where was she?**_

Fear raced through Boromir's veins. He'd lost sight of her direction while running the first man through with his sword after she'd gone past him. The big bastard had been right behind her. By the time he was able to look behind him, both of them had disappeared. He had to find her before that brute hurt her.

It was then that he heard the familiar laughter echo through the trees. He followed the sound, praying he would not arrive too late.

***

The man reached down yanking Katerina to her feet. Passively, she let him, trying to force away her panic, willing herself to remain calm if she were to stand any chance of surviving this night. She had to choose the right moment, for she was going to have to rely on herself. She couldn't just assume that Boromir would find her in time.

So far so good she thought, she just had to choose the right moment, taking care to hide the hand holding the small dagger in the folds of her skirt. He was incorrectly assuming that she had given up because she wasn't struggling to get away from him. She simply allowed him to take her by the arm and head her back toward the campsite. When the campfire came into view her eyes darted from one side of the fire to the other. She saw no sign of rescuers.

_**Where were they?**_

What she did see when they drew nearer to the fire was two apparently dead bodies. The man, still holding onto her arm, issued a foul oath as he took in the site of his companions.

Katerina knew this was her only chance; she had to take advantage of his current distraction. She drew a deep breath, preparing herself to run like hell. She closed her eyes, flinging her arm backwards as hard as she could, praying that she hit something important.

He howled in pain, releasing her abruptly and Katerina took off in a dead run. Propelled by fury he lurched after her. Despite her hopes otherwise, she didn't get far. He caught her by the arm, yanking her back and throwing her to the ground. The menace in his voice was undeniable, "Damn you, you stupid little whore."

He stared down at his thigh, examining the steady thick stream blood running down his leg. Towering above her, he met her gaze again, "You contemptible bitch! Did you really think you could kill me? Tis no more than a flesh wound, but no one draws my blood and gets away with it."

He stopped talking abruptly, his gaze more savage than ever. A barely discernible smile curled at the corners of his mouth. His next words were subdued; slow and deliberate, garnering his desired effect, "Blood for blood."

In that instant she knew that all that mattered to him anymore was his revenge. Unable to contemplate the extent of the cruelty he was capable of given the look on his face, she looked at away. As futile as her effort might possibly be, she was still left with only one option.

He bent forward to grab her again. As he extended his arm upward, Katerina swung up with her own arm, attempting to stab him again. With a snarl, he seized her, snatching her back to her feet in one smooth motion. He twisted the arm behind her back and she whimpered in pain. Drawing her even closer he crushed her against his chest as his free arm snaked behind her back to pluck the precious weapon from her captive hand. He waved it in front her before flinging it, with a laugh, out into the darkness.

"You thought to harm me with that little thing." His mocking taunt fueled Katerina's temper and she let her anger override her better judgment. She kicked him. Hard.

'Pain first," he sneered, a vicious grin spreading across his face as the back of his huge hand struck her face. The force of the blow knocked Katerina backwards and she landed heavily several feet away.

She forced the pain away and scrambled to her feet. She took only a couple of steps before a little voice told her to look back. She glanced back over her shoulder, and she froze in her tracks.

Her tormentor stood unmoving, gaping down in open-mouth astonishment at the tip of a sword that was jutting out of his broad chest. He had been run clean through. He glanced back up at Katerina before collapsing in a dead heap right in front of her. Her gaze shifted abruptly upward to the man standing across from her.

_**Boromir. **_

The light of the fire appeared to dance in his golden hair. With a fierce yank he withdrew his sword from the dead body. He took a couple of steps toward Katerina when running footsteps caused him to whirl the other direction, his sword ready.

Katerina watched his shoulders relax as he lowered sword when Faramir came into view. Faramir glanced from the dead man to his brother and then to Katerina. With a smile, he lowered his sword, nodding at Boromir, -"I'll fetch the horses."

He disappeared back into the darkness and the two of them were alone. Katerina watched Boromir's every move as he wiped the blood from his sword on the dead man's clothing before bringing his emerald gaze to rest again on her. Casting his sword aside, he stepped over the body, and opened his arms to her, "C'mon now love, it's all over."

Katerina was uncertain whether it was his smile or just hearing the words out loud, but she was finally able to believe it. Without hesitation, she flung herself into his waiting embrace. As the strong arms folded around her, she dissolved against his chest, the torrent of relieved tears streaming down her cheeks. Boromir held her close, his chin resting against her hair, both of them finally confident that she was safe. She was consoled at last by softly whispered words. He stood there with his arms folded around her and he held her like that for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was late afternoon, and Minas Tirith was still more than a hard day's journey away, two or more if they pursued a more normal pace. The horse carried his two riders forward with a confident unbroken stride.

Boromir glanced down at her, sleeping in his arms. He had damn near lost her. As he drank in the sight of her, he realized that although he had never seen her looking more unattractive, at the moment her dirty face was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She was sitting crossways on his lap, her head resting on shoulder, strands of uncombed dark hair falling across his arm. Her nearness was having it usual effect. She merely shifted in his arms, unconsciously snuggling closer and his resolve almost crumbled completely. Just a taste of her he thought, as his fingers traced the bruise on her cheek. Fresh anger arose, and for a moment he wished that bastard were alive, simply for the sheer pleasure of killing him again.

Extra careful of her bruised cheek, with a light, gentle touch he tilted her face upward, his mouth finding hers in a soft tender kiss, his lips merely brushing hers. Her lips parted slightly beneath his and with a gentle thrust of his tongue he tasted of the sweetness that was his Katerina. When they both pulled back from the kiss, she was looking up at him, meeting his tender gaze, with a smile on her face and love in her eyes, she asked, "Did I thank you for rescuing me?"

She lay her head back against his chest snuggling in closer and her head resting beneath his chin.

"I think you just did, my sweet." Even as he tightened his embrace of her, he fought with everything in him to bring himself, his raging desire for her, under control. This was certainly not the right time, much less the right place. He leaned down just a little, his lips brushing across her forehead, his whisper soft and reassuring, "Go on back to sleep, love."

The horse continued to carry them forward smoothly, and soon Katerina, safe in the arms of her lover, slept once more.

Faramir was following at sufficient distance to allow his brother and Katerina much needed privacy, but yet staying close enough to provide protection if needed. He'd watched the intimate exchange, glad for the couple to be reunited, but he knew his father had not had his final say in this. Faramir was certain of two things. Without a doubt trouble would loom upon their return. His father would not take Boromir's rebellion lightly. The second was the absolute certainty that his brother would willingly give his life to protect the woman he was currently sheltering in his arms.

******

Tired and dusty, the travelers made camp near a small creek, the brothers knowing this would be their only chance, for by midday tomorrow they would reach open plains. They'd not stopped since Katerina's rescue, where it had been a miracle in itself that it was the brothers of Gondor, and not a party of orcs that had come upon the mercenaries.

Therefore, they had ridden relatively swiftly most of the night and the better part of the morning, wanting to put much distance behind them. To their relief, they had seen no evidence of an orc presence in this particular area. This was an opportunity for all three of them to wash and get some much needed rest.

Boromir and Katerina were beside the fire. Faramir had gone off to bathe in the creek. Katerina's mood was subdued, although she had rewarded him with a genuine smile when he presented her with the clean dress. Boromir, content for the time being to just have her with him, watched in silence as she stared into flames.

Despite her ordeal, her injuries were thankfully limited to some scrapes, a few bruises and rope burns on her wrists. Freshly washed, her hair hung loose and her eyes were distant, somewhere else. Boromir would never forgive his father for this. For the damage he'd done to Katerina's spirit. She'd been devastated to learn that his father was the one behind her kidnapping.

Boromir had not had the courage to ask his own questions yet and it was inevitable that the time had come, better to get it over with and deal with things now, whatever they may be. His desire for Katerina was a strong as ever, but he couldn't pursue it until he knew. "Katerina, I wish to know, if…, if those men… I mean….did they?"

"No milord, they intended to sell me at auction." Boromir released the breath he'd been holding, fury lingering in his eyes and he swore under his breath.

Katerina raised her gaze to meet his, her eyes full of shame, fearful unshed tears shimmering in her gray eyes. "I do not lie to you, Boromir, truly they did not rape me, but I feared they might every moment, the big one would not keep his hands off of me. If you find me unworthy of you now, I would understand."

Again, Boromir bristled with anger. Damn his father, for the damage he'd done to Katerina, while still reparable, should never have happened. He had come for her, _so how could Katerina possibly think he would cast her aside__?_ That she might be found unworthy because of things not her doing, and beyond her control. No matter what, he would want her.

He had only wanted to assure himself that she had not been injured or brutalized beyond what he'd witnessed himself. That she had suffered no damage to the inside. Her confidence was in shreds. He hastened to reassure her, "Katerina, I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. You are my heart, do you not understand how much I love you? You are my treasure, worth more to me than all the gold in the world."

She let go out of relief and the tears streamed down her cheeks, Katerina reading the desire in his eyes as his hand came up to gently to touch her face, to tenderly wipe them away. "Shhh, my love," he murmured, "Nothing has changed between us."

Her eyes closed as she leaned into Boromir's caress, welcoming his tender touch. Her favorable response was all the encouragement Boromir required for his need of her was great. He pulled Katerina forward into his arms, settling her in his lap. His mouth found hers again, but it was no gentle kiss like this afternoon. His kiss was fierce and demanding, it had been three weeks since he'd last buried himself in her velvet depths. His arms tightened around her and he crushed her against his chest.

Katerina's arms encircled his neck as she met his kiss with equal yearning. Passion began to sweep through them both. He rained kisses along her throat, his hand cupping her breast and she moaned her response, her voice inviting, enticing, "Oh…. yes,…. Boromir,… oh yes." She arched against his caress.

His hand found its way beneath the skirt of her dress, and somehow, although not exactly clear, due to his caresses Katerina found herself naked beneath it. His fingers grazed through her curls, feeling the gathering wetness between her folds, "I want you my love, I want you now," he murmured his mouth on hers yet again.

Katerina's hands found his laces, freeing the heavy shaft, "Aye, milord, take me."

Hiking her skirt up toward her hips, Boromir helped Katerina position herself astride his lap, his hands slid beneath the dress lifting her hips enough to allow him penetration. "Lower yourself down, my love."

Katerina did as he asked her hands at his shoulders to steady herself, her gaze locked on his. Both of them taking in every nuance of sensation. Wordlessly she began to rise and fall on him, savoring the feel of him within her, the fullness, and the depth of the penetration. He moaned his pleasure and began to move in time with her.

By the Valor, he's missed this, missed her. He couldn't imagine feeling this way with any other woman. Moving together, their mouths joining as well, barreling headlong into an intense climax for them both. The climax was powerful, not only because of their passion, but also this time because they were letting go of the fear, anxiety and frustration of these last days as well, wiping away the horror of it, moving past it and finding the love they felt together stronger than ever.

As they drifted back to earth, her arms encircled his neck and she clung to him as they recovered. He'd not withdrawn from her yet, and they remained that way for a brief time.

Boromir let her skirts fall around her legs as he brought his arms aro und her waist, just holding her, Katerina never seeing his grateful tears that she was alive and safe in his arms. Later he got the blankets, and with Faramir keeping first watch, the lovers soon slept, their limbs entwined. In blissful peace, for at least the time being.


	14. Chapter 14

**~CHAPTER 14~****  
**

As Faramir had feared things did no go well upon Boromir's return with his love at his side. In fact, they were far worse than he'd ever anticipated.

Denethor was furious about Boromir retrieving Katerina. But neither of the brothers understood how set he was against Katerina and why. He even had the palace guard bar her entry into the main hall. He was adamant, "Get her out, Boromir, she is not welcome here."

Fat tears welled up in Katerina's eyes at the malice in the Steward's voice. Boromir who'd been the favored son, bowing to every one of his father's requests until he met Katerina rebelled yet again. In a gesture of support and comfort Boromir's arm tightened around Katerina's waist, sheltering her against him. "Have it your way Father, and find someone else to lead your armies. If she is not welcome then neither am I. I LOVE HER, I will NOT give her up. If she will have me I intend to make her my wife."

'Impossible," Denethor roared, "You are already as good as married to someone else!"

Both Boromir and Faramir stared in shock at their father. Had he lost his mind? Boromir found his voice with incredulity, "Who am I betrothed to Father? That is what you are saying are you not? And since when?

"Since three days past. I signed the treaty for the alliance with the steward of the Rhovanion, with the help of their armies we can fortify more strongly against Mordor. You are to marry Deandrea two months hence."

Boromir's arm dropped away from Katerina's waist, and he glanced at his brother and then back to his lover, while his address Faramir, "Take her out of here. Father and I need to talk about this alone. What I have to say milady should not have to hear."

Katerina glanced up at him, clearly disturbed by what was going on. The clear attack on her unsuitability creating another chink in her already shaky self-esteem. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek, with more assurance than he actually felt, "Do not worry love, all will be all right."

He watched as Faramir gave Katerina his arm and led her back outside to the courtyard.

In absolute rage, Boromir turned on Denethor. "How dare you shame and humiliate her like that! And about this marriage you speak of. Have I no say Father? Why was I not consulted in the matter. For you knew I would have no part of it. You assume far too much Father.

I will not marry some empty-headed steward's daughter on one of your misguided whims. Merciful heavens father, even if I were not in love with Katerina, I would not marry Lady Deandrea. For crying out loud, Father, she's little more than a child!"

"She is sixteen, healthy, and perfectly capable of breeding, of giving you an heir. You WILL marry her. For you to back out now would be considered a grievous insult; and risk open warfare with the Rhovannion."

"And what does the Lady have to say about this match?"

"It matters not what she has to say. She will do her duty, as will you, my son. Gondor will have this alliance."

" I see."

Boromir seethed in silent rage as he considered his options, only to find that he had none. He could not risk the lives of his people in a war against the people of Rhovannion when they needed all the lives in both countries to fight off the evil pouring from the Black Gates of Mordor.

And even more so, despite his love for Katerina, it was clear that Deandrea had no more say in this than he had. No matter what he felt about the marriage, the treaty had been signed. Honour above all else had been pounded into his head since childhood and it mattered little that his father's actions were far from honourable. He could not shame an innocent young woman by refusing the match, any more than he could refuse to bed her. Not with the damnable custom of displaying the proof of her innocence the morning after the wedding night.

"Damn you Father, Yes, Gondor will have it's precious alliance, and in regards to an heir, you'd better hope Lady Deandrea proves very fruitful on the wedding night, for I will not shame her by refusing to consummate the marriage, she is innocent in all this and I would not wish to cause her the embarrassment, if I did not, but beyond that I do not have to touch her again. I will not touch her again. I only desire one woman Father and I will share my bed with no one else.

"But, Boromir…."

"But Boromir nothing…. Do not interfere in my life again, is that clear?"

He turned his back on his father and walked out. Distaste for the entire subject roiling in his gut, and fury at his father, not mention the anxiety at how he was to explain his upcoming marriage to someone else to Katerina.


End file.
